


i mustache you to go on an adventure with me, nora

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, nora finally sees the mustache, unreleated to the timeline i've set with my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Basically, Nora finds out about Ray's Luigi mustache and she mustache him for a kiss. It's also a lot more feelsy than I was anticipating but it's wholesome darhkatom fluff so what can you do?





	i mustache you to go on an adventure with me, nora

**Author's Note:**

> Day fourteen of 25 days of Darhkatom! Feel free to click the through the series to see the others! Basically, I will be posting all loosely related (unless stated otherwise) fics for 25 days straight!

Nora had heard the commotion briefly outside of her cell door, no one came looking for her so she assumed it was just another day at the Time Bureau and went back to reading her book and ended her day with writing Ray another letter. She spent probably too much time writing them, only sending a small percentage because she didn’t want to seem completely pathetic or completely in love with him.

Even though she absolutely, positively, was in love with Ray Palmer.

She still hadn’t received one back since sending her last and that did worry her, Ray’s letters were usually like clockwork and because of that, hers ended up being just as equally efficient. She had been asking Mona every day if there was mail for her, trying not to sound desperate but Mona would sigh and shake her head sadly, saying no, nothing from Ray.

It had been like that for the past three days. She wasn’t going to let herself get worried, she didn’t even own up to her feelings for him, Mona might have caught on, but she wasn’t going to admit them and because of that, it seemed on that she’d be this concerned about her perfectly platonic pen pal.

A perfectly platonic pen pal that she dreamed about almost every night.

And the worst part of it all is that they were not in fact sex dreams (okay maybe she’d had one or two of those), no they were the most sickeningly sweet domestic dreams Nora’s subconscious could muster. She would wake up, expecting to find Ray’s arms around her in their dumb bed in their dumb perfect house before their dumb kids wake them up but all she found was the cot in her cold cell at the Time Bureau.

She had finished the page she was reading when the door opened. Nora stood up and saw Ava walking in with a tall figure behind her. Ray. The door shut behind the figure and Ava disabled the shield around her cell on her way back out. Ray. It had to be Ray. The cell was so damn dimly lit except for directly above her bed. She ran over to him, hardly able to contain herself, and threw her arms around him in the biggest hug.

She felt him hug her back. “Hey there! I guess you’re excited to see me.”

Nora pulled away, embarrassed at her outburst of affection. She looked down at the ground to hide her blush. “A little, sorry, I haven’t heard from you and I… missed you… oh my god what is on your face!” She covered her mouth as soon as she looked back up and saw Ray’s mustache.

Ray straightened up proudly. “Do you like it? I was… inspired after your last letter.”

Nora kept her hand over her mouth as uncontrollable giggles spilled from her lips. He had actually done it. What lengths wouldn’t this man go to for her?

“Nora…”

She waved a hand in front of her face to try and give herself a minute. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… oh my god this is just so funny. I can’t believe you actually grew it.” She reached up to touch it but pulled her hand away a few times, almost afraid to touch it, scared it may move or try to bite her. “Ray… what in the world?”

“I had Gideon stimulate my hair follicles and then we had a slight incident where it accidentally got half shaved off and then after the incident I shaved it the rest of the way off and had Gideon regrow it and now I’m here. How are you? Is everything okay in here? Ava locked us in and disabled your cell barrier so I guess okay, huh?”

“I’m sorry.” Nora sputtered. “I can’t… focus on anything you’re saying because of that ridiculous thing above your lip. It’s so sweet that you did that for me when I said something about it but I like you just the way you are.”

“So I should shave it?” Ray asked.

“Please.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, far away from his mustache. “But I do appreciate the gesture.” She pulled away and if it weren’t for that damn caterpillar above his lip she might have kissed him.

“I’ll be right back.” Ray pressed a button on the console and he slipped out. Nora returned to her cot, confused, and expected the barrier to go back up but it never did. Several minutes later, Ray came back in and this time walked over to her.

The mustache was gone.

“How did you do that?” Nora asked.

Ray sat down next to her on the cot. “Nate has a shave kit he keeps at work for late nights and needing to look professional the next day. He let me use it. He was a bit too eager to let me use it actually.”

Nora bumped her leg against his. “I can see why. You look much better.”

“I look good?” Ray asked with an almost sheepish smirk.

Nora licked her lips and didn’t break her gaze, “yeah… you look really good.”

Ray sat there, unsure of what to do with his hands, his person, everything because of the way Nora was looking at him. He watched as she looked down at her lap for a minute, could see her lips moving, probably muttering to herself and got up, she went under her bed and pulled out a small cardboard box, there were letters, not in envelopes, inside and she thumbed through them before pulling a particular one out.

Nora sucked in a deep breath and handed him the letter. “I want you to go outside, read that, and I’ll know your response depending on what happens next.”

Ray took it, knowing better than to try and peek at it now. He nodded and left her room once again.

Nora sat there, biting on her thumbnail and kept nervously glancing at the door. She tapped her foot anxiously and thought for a minute that reading the book she was in the middle of would help calm her nerves but the romance in it would probably only make her more anxious for Ray’s reaction.

What felt like an eternity later was really only about three minutes. The letter wasn’t long but it laid out _everything_ Nora had felt confirming to her and the world, and now Ray that she was totally and completely in love with him.

The door opened, almost too slowly, and Ray quietly stepped back inside. He said nothing until she could see him in the light above her bed, his eyes were red rimmed, had he been crying? Was her letter that awful? Had she hurt his feelings? Nora was about to apologize when Ray held up a hand.

“Before you say anything, I really want to respond to your letter…” He took in a deep breath, hoping he wouldn’t sound like a total idiot. “Dear Nora, I have just received your letter, I am truly struggling with my words if I am being honest. Ever since I met you, I have always known that there was something wonderful about you. Since you’ve been here I have watched you blossom into a kind, loving, amazing person. I have also in that time grown to have a deep affection for you that things like leaving after our visits would physically pain me. When I would get to the end of your letters, I would crave more of your words. After all of that, I was finally led to one… not surprising conclusion: that I am also completely and totally in love with you, Nora Darhk, and I want to be with you. I am so proud that you decided not to shut down when you got in here. I am so happy you found the courage to tell me how you feel because I have been wanting to tell you how I’ve felt for a long time but I didn’t want to upset our friendship or hurt you. But now that I know how you feel, I don’t think I’m ever going to go a single day without saying, I love you, Nora Darhk.”

Nora hadn’t realized her hands were shaking, she was shaking, until Ray gently took her hands in his. She watched as he dropped one to wipe away a tear she hadn’t even realized she’d shed. She blinked and felt wetness slide down her cheeks again. Nora looked up at Ray and reached out to cup the back of his neck, without thinking, she stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to meet her for a kiss. It was gentle, their lips barely touched but it took her breath away. Nora pulled back, only slightly, her heart rate faster than it had ever been, even in her worst life or death situation.

Ray gently wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, kissing her again and holding her against his body. Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He finally sat her back down and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Nora replied.

“What if I were to tell you that I could get you temporarily, potentially permanently released from the Time Bureau prison by helping us on a mission we’re about to head onto. Well the rest of the team is actually already there, I took the jumpship and decided to come see you first.” He pulled back just enough to press a kiss to her forehead and cupped her face in his hands.

Nora looked at him with confusion. “What?”

“I mustache you to come on adventure with me, Nora, and maybe you can be finally be free and have redeemed yourself.”

Nora couldn’t believe it, her mouth hung slightly agape with the corners breaking out in a small smile at his stupid pun. She loved it though. “Really?”

“Really.” He took her hand and intertwined the fingers. “What do you say?”

“I say… if I do get my freedom you better put a bookshelf in your bedroom because all I want to do with my freedom is be with you.” She reached up and kissed him again.

Ray’s heart skipped a beat, he nodded dumbly, not exactly sure how to respond to Nora’s “I live in your room now” mentality but pulled her in for another kiss, just to make sure this was real. “I hope you like the right side of the bed, because I sleep on the left.”

“Anything will be better than this ugly ass couch they call a cot.” Nora pulled him for a kiss again. “Let’s go.”


End file.
